


A Deal is Struck

by ThirstyBookworm



Series: The Carmine Tiefling [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Tieflings, hexblade, tiefling hexblade, warlock pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyBookworm/pseuds/ThirstyBookworm
Summary: It was a dream....but not a dream. Muzan finds himself face-to-face with the man whose voice he has been hearing, the voice in the Glaive. The man offers power as long as Muzan follows two simple rules.
Series: The Carmine Tiefling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710763





	A Deal is Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Finally met the patron for my hexblade! This should be interesting, I can't wait to see what kind of trouble we'll get into...

Muzan felt sand brush across his face. The air felt strange, very different from the inn where he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and saw a wide expanse of desert. There was light but no sun. It was hot and arid, but the area felt...sick. Wrong. It was hard to breathe.

A man stood before him. Long black hair, one violet eye and the other mostly closed due to a large burn mark on his face. From what little Muzan could see the second eye was a greyish white. He was tall and well built. He wore scraps of plate armor, and there was shrapnel all over his body. Overall the man looked pretty rough, tired, and his skin had a slight grey pallor to it. As Muzan stared at him he heard that familiar raspy voice in his head, the one he heard when he was holding the Glaive.

“So....it’s been some time since someone has seen me this way.” The man rambled a bit and he went on to say that a deal was struck in order to save him from this place, gesturing at the desert wasteland. There was a long pause as Muzan stared at him, unsure of what to think. “Do you know what I am?” the man finally asked.

Muzan thought for a moment, he had little experience with deals and the arcane, and he had certainly never had anything like this happen before. He only knew it had something to do with the glaive, but he wanted to know more. “I don’t think I do….are you some kind of magic weapon?”

The man chuckled, “Well, I guess I am now...sort of.”

_I wonder what he means by that?_ “What is this place?”

The man looked around, “It is a dismal place...and the name should not be uttered. Even in the dreamscape it could be dangerous.” He then stated that “she” has granted him permission to serve Muzan. But when Muzan asked him who “she” was, the man responded that it was really “they” for there were two, and that they will remain unnamed for now. The man did not want Muzan’s opinion to be swayed if he knew who “they” were since they were not the ones he would be working for.

_“They” must be the two women I saw when I opened the sealed door of the ruined temple._ He thought. “Well if you are the one I am to be working with, that seems reasonable.” Muzan replied.

“Does that mean we have a deal then? No questions asked? Without even knowing the rules?” and the man extended a hand, waiting expectantly.

His words made Muzan pause. _Rules….? I probably shouldn’t rush into this._ “....what are these rules?” he asked the man.

He pulled his hand back, “There are two simple things. First, do not let injustice stand. Second, I and “they” forbid any practice of necromancy.”

Muzan nodded, “Necromancy does not appeal to me, so there are no issues, but what of my companions?” He was not interested in the undead or raising those that had died, but the recent incident with Sol had him concerned. He wasn’t sure what Kharbek’s views on it were and he knew the dwarf was a divine caster of sorts.

The man looked at him thoughtfully, “Use your best judgement, but you cannot assist those who use it.” He then summoned the Glaive in his hands. It was larger than when Muzan would summon it. The bottom had a sharp point, and the top was the usual crescent shape but a bit longer and more pronounced. He waved a hand and a multitude shadowy creatures started to form out of the ground. “This is but a taste of the power I can grant you.” He waved his hand again and the creatures disappeared, “But you are not ready yet…”

Muzan felt a hunger deep inside him. This could be what he needed to get the upper hand against the Shadow Raiders. He was curious, and he wanted to know the extent of what powers could be granted. The rules were simple enough. “I suppose I should know your name then. My name is Muzan Umber. And if you’ll have me I will wield you in battle.”

“My name is Locke. You only have to follow the parameters that I have set out, and I will grant you these powers.”

“If you help me kill the first person I used you against, I will do whatever you ask of me.” and Muzan extended his hand, meeting Locke’s gaze.

“It’s a deal then.” When he grasped Muzan’s hand he felt an intense burning sensation and it was hard not to cry out in pain, but when they broke apart there was no mark that Muzan could see upon inspection. He looked up at Locke's face and saw the slightest grin before his eyes opened and he was awake, curled up on the floor in front of Orianna’s door. He could still feel the burning sensation in his hand as it slowly faded away.


End file.
